I will follow you into the dark
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Song fic! Sherlock/John. I really don't know what possessed me to write this. Read and review if you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I heard this song on Scrubs, and I was like, wow, this is intense. And then I was like, SHERLOCK AND JOHN FIC! So here it is. I have too many song fics going. I don't know why I write them, I just get inspired! It's fairly cute and angsty, but then get really depressing. Sorry. I hope you like it! Oh, and the song is "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. **

His flatmate slept beside him, not knowing he was there. His breath was slow and steady, with a occasional sharp intake of breath and he watched. He just watched.

Then, hours later, he spoke. It was soft and calm, it radiated love. He did this often; said all the things to John he could never say to him while he was awake.

'_**Love of mine some day you will die**_

_**But I'll be close behind**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark'**_

Rolling onto his side, he placed his head up on his hand. Reaching out with his other hand he touched his best friend's cheek, smiling sadly.

'_**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**_

_**Just our hands clasped so tight**_

_**Waiting for the hint of a spark**_

_**If Heaven and Hell decide**_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs'**_

He entwined his hand with John's, squeezing it tight and feeling a knot in his throat. He felt a warm tear roll down his face and his voice sounded strained.

'_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark'**_

His voice broke a little as more tears flowed down his face. His phone buzzed from in his dressing gown pocket, and without looking at who it was from, he flung the phone across the room, where it hit the wall and bounced into the laundry basket. He shuffled over to be closer to John and put his lips close to John's ear.

'_**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule**_

_**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**_

_**And I held my tongue as she told me**_

_**"Son fear is the heart of love"**_

_**So I never went back'**_

Smiling at the memory from when he was young, he snaked his arm around John's waist, his lips were hovering just a few centimetres above his sleeping friend's now.

'_**If Heaven and Hell decide**_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs'**_

He subconsciously fingered the old needle bumps on his own arm, memories of when he was on the verge of death, but heaven was too good for him, and hell was too terrible for him, so they pushed him back to his life of monotonous misery. Little did he know it would be a blessing that he survived and met this marvel of a man.

'_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark'**_

The thought of John on the brink of death in the blazing Afghanistan heat made tears form in his eyes again. He could imagine him fading into the darkness as men fell around him, but at the same time he was completely alone. Dying. A tear ran down Sherlock's face and dripped onto John's cheek. He flinched a little bit in his sleep, but otherwise remained oblivious of Sherlock's presence.

'_**You and me have seen everything to see**_

_**From Bangkok to Calgary**_

_**And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**_

_**The time for sleep is now**_

_**It's nothing to cry about**_

_**'cause we'll hold each other soon**_

_**In the blackest of room'**_

His cool hand left John's waist and came up to his cheek. He caressed it gently and wiped away the tear that had fell, smiling again at memories of everywhere they had been and the things they had seen. Sherlock sat up abruptly and clambered off the bed, John's sleeping mind sensing the loss of heat and reaching out unconsciously. Sherlock let a last tear fall and grabbed the gun from John's bedside table.

'Goodbye John.' Sherlock whimpered uncharacteristically as he walked out of the door and towards the blackest of rooms.

'_**If Heaven and Hell decide**_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs'**_

John echoed the words his flatmate had sung earlier. He was in-between asleep and awake then, not realizing what his friend was really saying. But now he could hear them clear in his mind, the words spewing out of his own mouth. It was only then he realised when Sherlock had meant.

Rushing out of the door, he only had time to grab his coat on over his pyjamas. Hailing a taxi, he clambered in and told the driver where to go.

It was merely rubble now, a clear up had not begun yet. John hurled money at the driver and ran to the two figures standing among the dirt and ash.

Moriarty must have sensed John's presence, as he flung his arm out in his direction and fired. And Sherlock just stared. He just stared. And the last thing was heartbreak as his friend just stared.

'_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark'**_

John heard the words from Sherlock, as he lay on the floor, a bullet wound only inches from his heart, giving him an extra few mere moments to say one last thing.

'Liar.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Another little chapter! This one has no song, just sadness. Sorry.**

Sherlock looked at John's body, covered in blood and ash and death. And then he laughed. He laughed a beautiful _painful _laugh. He laughed as he fell to his knees, glass cutting into them. He laughed until he sobbed. And he sobbed until Moriarty stood over him, shadowing him.

'I did it didn't I?' he said.

Sherlock pulled the gun from his pocket, standing and slowly, ever so slowly, backing to John's body. Once he got there he knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand.

'What did you do then?'

'I burned the heart out of you. Poor little Johnny boy. I liked him. Shame you did too.'

'Well you know my answer to that.' Sherlock said calmly as he pointed the gun at Moriarty.

'I've told you. You won't do it. You need me.'

Sherlock laughed again at this, 'No, you need me. And that is why I must do this.'

He pointed the gun to his temple. Moriarty's eyes widened.

'You wouldn't.'

'I would. I am going to. After all, I said I would follow him into the dark.'

And with that, he pulled the trigger.

He followed him into the dark.


End file.
